Advance Wars: Countdown to Doomsday
by Naval Ace
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP] It's been a month after the end of the third war. The COs look to have a nice relaxing break after saving Omega Land, but will two other countries that have been engaged in war have other ideas?
1. Prologue

Naval Ace is back, and with a new fic! Hopefully this fic will get updated, unlike my last one. This is my newest fic, and will be the one I will love to write. I'm changing things drastically so that things will get more interesting fast. Well, here's the Prologue for you guys.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sea glistened from the sunlight, and the salty sea air was filled with the sound of seagulls flapping their wings. The mounds of water moved about slowly, peacefully. Time seemed to pass slowly, never to move faster as the portrait kept still. Some seagulls landed on a nearby buoy that tossed and turned in the ocean. The gulls called to each other as the buoy moved slowly through the salty waters. The sun rising ever higher in the sky shined in all its glory, with only a few passing clouds to disrupt its beauty. The puffy, white clouds floated by along the current of a gentle breeze. The scene was serene and calm, with nothing but pure tranquility. Slowly and gracefully, a white ship sailed through the waters, its bow piercing the once calm sea. The small sailboat skimmed the waters and passed the buoy, making the gulls take off and fly away. The boat's mast rose above the ship, holding up a mighty sail which caught the wind in its grasp. A father was at the helm, his young son holding onto the bottom of the helm playfully. The mother was knitting a blanket in the middle of the ship. The scene became calm again, with just the family and their small ship.

"Daddy?" The young boy looked at his father with wondering eyes. The father looked down at his son and smiled.

"What is it son?" The father asked looking back towards the horizon. The son turned back to playing with the bottom of the helm then stopped.

The boy looked back at his father and asked, "Will Omega Land ever return to the way it was before?"

The father hesitated with the question. It had only been a month since the Allied Nations had won, but Omega Land had not fully recovered yet. "Yes, son, it will be back to the way it was before," The father stated, "and it's all thanks to those brave Commanding Officers and their armies."

"Will there be another war?" The boy asked again. This question made the father a little uneasy.

"Let's hope there won't be another war, honey," The mother replied looking up towards them.

The father nodded his head and agreed, "Mother's right, let's hope there won't ever be another war for a long ti-"

The father was interrupted by the distant sound of helicopters. The whirling of the blades slowly grew closer to where they were. The mother stopped knitting and looked around them. The son paid no attention and continued to fool around with the helm, pretending to be a captain. The father looked to the starboard side as the noise grew louder. His eyes grew wider with confusion as lime green helicopters appeared in the distance. Then more figures appeared on the horizon, those of violet colored fighter aircraft. The helicopters grew ever closer, and the father could pick out two transport copters and a flight of battle copters. But these were lime green colored, and they definitely did not look like anything Green Earth would have made. As the helicopters flew overhead, blowing a large gust of wind at the ship, the father turned back to look at the fighters. The violet fighters were also unknown to him, and they started to dive from their high altitude. They began their attack run on the lime copters.

The family watched as bullets sprayed the water. The machine gun fire from the fighters ripped the sea apart, sending bursts of water into the air as the bullets penetrated the surface. Two of the fighters flew right past the copter flight, just as one of the battle copters lost control from a hit to the tail. It spun out of control and careened into a nearby battle copter, destroying both. The wreckage hit the water at high speed, sending a large explosion of water into the air where they crashed. The rest of the flight edged onwards, ignoring the fighters and trying to escape. The fighters sped back after confirming their kills, and continued hunting their easy prey. Four of the fighters hit their afterburners and swooped in for a dive attack. The birds of war dove from the heavens and unleashed their heat seeking payload upon the helpless targets below. The missiles arched up as they approached the copters, and one by one, smashed into them. The flight of battle copters was incinerated by the impact of the missiles. One by one the fiery debris left by the helicopters fell into the ocean and slowly began to sink. The remaining two transport copters jammed their gears and forced themselves to go faster in a vein attempt to reach their destination. The copters disappeared on the horizon along with the fighters, leaving the family wondering if another war was indeed on their heels.

One of the transport copters broke formation to try and act as a decoy for the other one to get away. The fighters took the bait like a fish to a lure and chased down the lone copter. One fighter closed the gap between them and opened up with its machine gun, rattling the helicopter with a spray of led. The helicopter began its decent towards the sea as smoke belched from its engines and siding. The fighter continued its continuous barrage of bullets, smashing into the cockpit and killing off the pilots. The helicopter spun out of control and smashed into the water. The fuselage remained intact, but the transport sank too fast for anyone to get out. With that, the fighters turned around and went after the last transport, which was far away from where the other one crashed. The fighter pilots slammed on their afterburners and began closing the distance between themselves and the lone copter. The fighters spotted the lime green helicopter on the horizon. It was like finding a basket ball in a grassy field; the helicopter's color gave away its position easily. With land slowly coming into view on the horizon, the fighters new they had to knock this last bird down with whatever stones they had left.

All at once, the fighters let their guns bombard the transport copter. The bullets tore through the sides and turned the fuselage Swiss cheese. The transport copter began to belch smoke out of the holes as a fire broke out on the rear rotor. The rear rotor finally ripped off from the weakened copter and sent the copter spiraling to its inevitable fate. The copter smashed into the water, ripping the passenger doors open and sending bodies and a few soldiers into the water. The helicopter slowly sank, but the soldiers who escaped struggled to stay afloat. The fighters came around for one final diving attack, aiming their guns at the soldiers in the water. The guns blazed into action and the water was torn up by shots penetrating the water's surface. A few of the soldiers were hit and began to float face down, with small patched of red water growing around them. The fighters pulled up, sending the water behind their engines into the air. They ignited their afterburners and sped off to return to base before their fuel supply ran out.

"This is Red Leader to aircraft carrier Thor, we have eliminated the targets. I repeat, we have eliminated the targets, over," said the lead fighter pilot as he spoke into his intercom.

"This is Aircraft Carrier Thor, reading you loud and clear. Have you confirmed the elimination of the targets, over?"

"Roger, targets are confirmed destroyed, all seven helicopters have been downed, over."

"Affirmative, return to base Red Leader."

The flight leader waved to his other men on his wing and signaled to follow. The fighters banked left and took off to return to their aircraft carrier. Their afterburners ablaze, the violet fighters sped off back across the horizon. Behind them, the lime green soldiers struggled to stay afloat. One of the soldiers gasped as he kept rising and falling under the water. One of the soldiers looked around and noticed that they weren't far off from a large shoreline. They started to swim towards it, trying to get as close as they could. After a while, they realized their attempt was futile, as they did not have enough stamina to make the long swim. They decided to wait where they were, and hope for the best in a dire situation. It wasn't even noon yet, and they knew they would be there a long time.

* * *

Far away, a large cluster of islands lay in the wake of a war. The islands were arranged in a spiral like pattern leading into a long, thin island in the middle of them all and reaching the width of the island cluster. Cities dotted the islands and long sandy beaches stretched around the islands. The water around most of the islands was crystal clear, with beautiful coral reefs nearby. The island clusters were so closely packed, that on the horizon, they would seem to be a large island, but closer, the islands were separated by a small distance. The distance was small enough for a rowboat to go from one island to another in under a few hours. Numerous military installations were in strategic points around the island clusters, a majority of them on the center isle. A larger continent to the east loomed over the cluster of islands. It was more crowded with cities and factories, and the seas around it were tainted with pollution. The air around it was filled with dark clouds from air pollution and acid rain. There were a lot more military facilities on this island, mostly packed together in the center of the island to form one large military installation. 

All across this area, there were flights of aircraft, ships, and land units across the islands. These two areas were engaged in war, each with its own reasons for fighting the other. Battleships cannons set beaches and islands aflame with explosions. Bombers pummeled deep targets in enemy territory and fighters took out enemy aircraft. Missiles and tracers filled the air as the west side of the island cluster was live with action. On the island clusters were the lime green forces, fighting to keep their home safe from the invading violet forces. The lime green forces were losing their battles, taking one loss after another. The capital of the lime green forces, which lay right in the middle of the thin island, was a bustle with troops moving into transports to head to other islands. Warships were under construction daily and aircraft were being produced in large numbers. Large numbers of soldiers were turning out to enlist to help defend their country. In the military headquarters near the capital building, a lone Commanding Officer watched over the scene over the sea port through the large, glass window that stretched the length of the room. Troops and vehicles were being loaded into transports to be sent off to the other islands. In the background, islands were aflame and violet aircraft flew at free will above the islands.

The command room was almost empty. There were only a few cushioned chairs and a table to fill the room. A few lights above flickered as aircraft and helicopters roared above. The lone Commanding Officer paced back and forth in the command room, watching over the troops being deployed. His lime green beret held an emblem of a quasar above the left eye. He had a lime green vest over a plain black shirt. On his vest's shoulders were golden chevrons of his ranks as a three star general of the army. He wore dark green pants and brown boots, as he dressed far from formal when on duty. The only formality he had was his beret and chevrons. His black hair poked out the side of his beret and equally matched his black eyes. He stood around an average height with a stern look on his face. He gave out a long sigh as he sat down into a chair, closing his eyes and placing his hand on his forehead. The door to the room opened, and a lime green officer stepped in. The officer hesitated before walking forth towards the commander.

"Excuse me, sir," the officer stated clearly as he stood at attention.

"What is it Major?" the CO asked without moving or looking up.

The officer walked up and placed a report on the table next to him. "The latest reports from the frontline. We've just lost the border islands and the enemy is pushing deeper into our territo-"

The officer was interrupted as the COs fist slammed into the desk. He brought his fist back up and sighed, the officer had jumped back from the COs sudden movement. "I'm sorry, it's just that we can't get any good news around here anymore, ever since Violet Sun started their invasion."

"I agree, sir. Lime Quasar used to look so much more beautiful before the war started, now this enemy is trying to make our beautiful home another territory for production," The officer stated.

"I hate war, but it will always happen whether we like it or not," the CO stated. "We need to win this war and save our home. That's why my brother left, to go find aid. Speaking of which, is there any word on how my brother is doing?"

"No sir, there's still no word on Commanding Officer Vassili Ivanhovant's helicopter convoy's location, and no sign of any reinforcements."

"You don't have to say his name, Major, just call him by his nickname," The CO Stated.

"Yes sir, I'll refer to him as Naval Ace from now on. Read the report, sir, and let me know if you have any further orders to send out," The Major said before saluting, turning around and walking towards the door.

Before he left, the Major turned back to the CO and asked, "CO Alexei?"

"Yes Major?" Alexei replied looking back at him.

"Do you think we will win this war, sir?" The Major asked.

"It's our first experience in war," Alexei commented, "but I'm sure we'll win it."

With that, the Major closed the door, leaving Alexei to his thoughts. He was glad the Major never called him by his nickname. Crazy Technical was an odd nickname, but he just loved the recon technicals. He gave out another sigh and turned back to the scene in front of him. He closed his eyes and thought of his brother.

"He always hated using aircraft," Alexei though. "I just hope he's alright out there."

* * *

The sun was setting in Omega land, coloring the sea a nice orange. The sandy beaches were still an empty, and the ocean's waves lapped over each other in harmony. The mounds of water moved about slowly, peacefully, until they reached the shore. The sound of waves crashing over each other was the loudest sound there. Seagulls flapped their wings, flying together across the bay. The clouds had rolled on and were gone from view. On the beach sat a teenaged boy. His golden hair glistened in the light of the setting sun, and his white jacket was torn up at the sleeves. His white pants and brows boots were stretched out in front of him as he lay there. His glove covered hands moved up towards his head and removed the headphones from his ears. He rested his hands behind his head as he gazed at the sky above him and thought about the past events. It had been a few months since Jake had some time to sit alone and think, and a month since the war had ended. As his eyes closed, he remembered back to the third war. This was the exact area where the Blue Moon COs had joined up with Max, Rachel and himself. The bay was named the Bay of Mystery because of the weird things that happen around here. But he didn't feel like exploring what strange things occurred around here. But he thought of another event that happened here today, as he opened his eyes and stared at the clouds again. 

Jake thought back to the scene. The time was before sundown, when the sun was near the Horizon. It was still a lit beach with no orange tint to anything yet. The seagulls still flew around, the waves still lapped the beach, and the sounds of peace still enveloped the area. The calm surroundings were just as serene as they were around Jake. But he remembered exactly what happened, and that was the important part. He stood on the beach, gazing out across the sea. Footsteps in the sand sounded behind him. They continued to approach until they stopped when they were right next to him. Jake looked to his right to see his former commanding officer standing there and smiling at him. She still wore her usual red uniform over her white shirt. She kept the top of her uniform unbuttoned except for one and still had the red hat with the yellow star on it. Her golden hair waved in the breeze as she finally decided to say something.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked nicely.

Jake smiled and replied, "I just came here to think."

"About what?"

"The war we just experienced and the times all of us spent together fighting it for Omega Land."

"Oh, I see."

There was a long silence after Rachel spoke last. Jake was feeling a little edgy by the silence. Questions started popping in his mind urging him to tell her. Should he tell her that he loves her? And how would she react? Would she still stick to saying he's like a little brother to her? Jake kept wondering and pondering before he had finally made up his mind. He was going to tell her his feelings today. He can't hold his feelings in any longer. He looked towards Rachel who was staring out at the sea, just like he was earlier. She looked so beautiful to him, and her personality was wonderful to match. He swallowed hard and worked up his courage.

"Um…Rachel?" Jake asked.

Rachel turned her head and smiled at him, "Yes Jake?"

Jake swallowed hard again and looked back into Rachel's eyes. "Rachel….I…I-" A ringing interrupted Jake before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry, could you hold on Jake?" Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? …Oh really? Alright, I'll be right there." She placed her phone away and looked at Jake. "I'm sorry Jake, you'll have to tell me some other time, I have to head back to base and overlook a recent report about some explosions in our waters. The report's from a family that was on a ship so it might be a made up story. Bye Jake."

'Darn that report,' Jake thought. Jake watched as she walked off from where he was. He gave out a long sigh as she got into her car and drove off. His heart felt empty and he felt depressed. He sat down on the sand where he was and buried his head in his hands. He looked out to sea again and watched the sun slowly begin to set.

Jake's eyes shot open and he stood up when he thought he heard something unusual. He looked around to see if there was anything unusual. His eyes grew wide as they caught a body on the far side of the beach. The person had a dark green uniform on. He had black boots and wore a lime green officer's cap on his head. On his shoulders were black chevrons with three golden stars n each shoulder. His black hair was still wet from the waves hitting him. The man didn't look as though he was moving at all. Jake got up and ran over to the person. When he reached him, he dropped down and placing two fingers on his neck. He sighed with relief as he felt a pulse. He sat up and turned the man over. He was surprised to see he was in his early twenties like he was. On his uniform was a lime green symbol of a quasar, which was also on his cap. Jake grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Aw come on!" Jake yelled at him as he placed him back on the ground. He looked around to see if anyone was around to help, and then he noticed more bodies now floating a shore. These were soldiers dressed in a lime green uniform. There helmets were shaped differently from Green Earth's, and they also had the quasar symbol on their uniforms. Jake could tell immediately they weren't from around here.

Jake got up and ran over to a nearby soldier and tried to wake him up. "Come on, one o you have to be conscious!"

Jake watched as the man spat up water and began coughing. Jake let the man go and watched as he continued to spit up water. When the soldier regained his composure, he looked around and noticed Jake. He then looked around more and saw his comrades lying near him, as well as his commanding officer.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jake asked curiously.

"That's none of your business young lad, but thanks for waking me up," The soldiers stated with an accent Jake had never heard before. The soldier walked over and began shaking his comrades, seeing who were alive, and who were dead. One by one the live soldiers began to wake up as the soldier started shaking them. Jake just watched as half of the men woke up and started looking at their surroundings. One of the soldiers approached Jake as the others started to gather around their CO Jake tried to wake up earlier.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know any military bases around here with hospitals? It would be much appreciated, chap." The soldier stated with the same, strange accent.

"I know where the nearest military base is, I'm a Commanding Officer in these areas," Jake stated, catching all of the soldiers' attention. The soldier who Jake woke up approached him.

"Sorry about what I said before, sir, and can you lead us to this base? Some of our boys are still knocked out but some are messed up badly or dead. A hospital would help the injured ones quite a bit, lad," The soldier declared.

"Of course," Jake said as he held his hand out to shake. "I'm Commanding Officer Jake of the Orange Star Army."

"I'm Master Sergeant Dave Malarkey of the Lime Quasar Armed Forces. It's a pleasure to meet you," The Sergeant stated.

"So you're from Lime Quasar huh? Never heard of that country before," Jake mused as he pulled out his own cell phone.

"Sergeant, Commander Vassili is waking up!" One of the soldiers yelled as the Commanding Officer spat up a load of water. The CO sat up and continued coughing harshly.

"That's great private!" Dave exclaimed as he was glad to see his CO was well.

Jake pulled his Cell Phone out and brought it up to his ear after dialing some numbers. He waited a bit after it started ringing and then a female voice came over the phone.

"This is Rachel," She said over the phone.

"Rach, it's me, Jake!" Jake exclaimed quickly.

"Oh hey Jake, what's going on, I'm kind of busy right now with the report."

"I'll need some ambulances and some APCs to the base ASAP, I have a couple of wounded soldiers and a bunch of soldiers from a place called Lime Quasar."

* * *

Well, that's all for the prologue. Hope it hooked you into the story, and I'll try my best to update it as fast as possible. But with all my homework I'm getting, it may take a bit. This is my best fic to hit the net, and you can critique it at will, always like to find ways to improve the fic. Sorry if the Jake's daydreaming thing was a little weird, if you got lost on it. Also, if you're wondering, Lime Quasar soldiers are based on British WWII infantry, but only the infantry are. Thanks for reading!

**_Naval Ace_**


	2. The Meeting

Alright, I'm back with the next update. Please pardon me if these updates are taking quite long, but this is because of the detail of the fic, and the damn High School homework that keeps getting in the way. Also, I'll try and update my fic every Sunday so you guys will know when the update will be coming. But, enough of my talk, reviewers stuff;

Ilrery Cyciga: I think you read my fic wrong or reviewed the wrong one, there's no Middle Eastern Faction….yet…

keeperofthescarf: Thank you for your great review! I assure my old reviewers I will not stop this fic. This fic will also continue to go at the quality I have set for it, and will not go below the mark. Sorry for tricking you, but just wanted you guys to know.

Megaolix: You do not have to fear about my COs being "ultra powerful" like in some fics I've read, they're actually pretty balanced and maybe weak when compared to the others. There CO Powers aren't super destruction or ownage beam either. You'll learn their abilities as you read through this fic.

Aya-Angel of Mars: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you love it. Your nations sound nice and unique; Pink Heart is definitely a new one I've never seen anyone else use before.

As I said before, I will not disappoint with this fic and it will continue to be updated. The suspense will keep building up. Keep reading, this fic has a lot of twists and turns ready to keep you on the edge of your seat. Here's Chapter 1 now, and the first of the turns. I'm still practicing with the descriptive paragraphs, so you'll see some new ways mixed with my vocabulary to try and get it more interesting. Also, I was re-reading my prologue, and noticed my Microsoft word documents have HORRIBLE spell checks…So pardon if you see minor spelling mistakes like 'n' instead of on…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The moon shined as a pale light in the sky, slightly illuminating the dark landscape below. A strong breeze blew through the growing pine trees below, causing them to shake in the draft. The sounds of vehicles moving back and forth on pavement were faint, covered by the sound of nature. An owl that was perched on a telephone wire scanned the ground for its prey. It suddenly opened its wings and took flight, flying deep into the woods, scared off by the clanking of armor and treads. A convoy of blue vehicles moved along the road, scaring up more birds and nocturnal animals as they passed, breaking the sounds of nature around them. The lights of the vehicles lit the road, and like a torch in the darkness, revealed the way for the group. Small jeeps led the convoy, followed closely by an armoured personnel carrier and a few more jeeps. The convoy continued to roll down the road as a dark figure rose up over the trees. The silhouette of a large building rose over the trees, lights pouring from the window and lighting the nearby area.

The convoy reached the opening where they were stopped at a gate by an orange officer. The entrance wasn't heavily guarded, and there was only a small platoon of orange soldiers guarding the area. The orange officer walked over to the first jeep and lifted his cap up. He pointed a flashlight into the vehicle and took a quick peek around, then shined in on the chest of the passenger. The passenger wore a tanned, yellow coat, with a matching colored hat. His beard and hair were black in the night, but a lighter grey or bluish color in the light. A revolver lay at the passenger's side and shined in its silver glory as the light reflected off it. The Orange Star officer fidgeted a bit and placed the flashlight away, then saluted to the passenger.

"Good evening Commander Grit! The other Commanding Officers are waiting for your revival inside, sir," The Orange Star Officer stated, pointing his hand to the building, where green, orange and yellow vehicles were parked.

"Thank you," Grit stated plainly, and with a motion of his hand, ordered the group forward. The Bloom Moon vehicles slowly drove up to the building that loomed ahead. Green Earth, Yellow Comet and Orange Star soldiers were fooling around near the other transports. A bunch of them have started to kick one of the soldier's helmets around like it was a ball. The convoy found there parking spots, and once stopped, disembarked. Two Blue Moon soldiers jumped from their transports, and headed to the APC. The APC's door in the rear slowly declined and a small, blue commissar cap appeared above it. The door slowly slid down to reveal a young boy, dressed all fancy in his military uniform. Parts were outlined in gold, and his black hair was newly cut. The young boy jumped off the APC and turned around as a taller woman walked out. Her black hair fell to the small of her back, blowing slightly in the breeze. She stood on high heels, with a long blue skirt covering her legs. She wore the top part of her uniform much in the same manner as the boy did. She was older then the boy, but looked just a bit over her teen years.

"Sasha, Colin, I reckon we'd better head up to the meeting before we become too late," Grit declared as he turned his head towards the doors and walked towards them. Two Orange Star soldiers opened the doors, just as Grit, Colin and Sasha walked in.

"The meeting room is just down the hall, sir," One of the Orange Star soldiers yelled from behind them.

"Thank you," Sasha stated as she turned around and continued to follow Grit and her younger brother. Her attention was easily caught to the hallway's walls that were decorated with elaborate paintings and pictures of the first two wars. The ceiling lights that hung overhead shed light on the pictures, brightening them up and showing their true colors. Her attention was caught by one photo in the hallway, a photo of the COs. It was taken after the first war, and it showed all the old COs. Andy, Girt, Nell, Kanbei, Drake; they were all in the picture posing to the camera. The next picture was of the COs again, but with their new companions Jess, Colin and Sensei. These must have been pictures taken after the first two wars. Then the third picture brightened her already cheery mood and made her smile. This picture was of their war, the war she lived through. The picture was taken after Von Bolt's defeat in the after war party, and all of them were posing like in the other pictures. It was just a shame some of the others weren't there for it. There were various other pictures of battles, regiments, divisions and the like on the hallway's walls. It was a giant gallery of the wars, all in one small hallway.

The double doors at the end of the hallway were carved with unique and beautiful designs. Vine carvings rose up the sides of the door, and wrapped around the top. The brown doors slowly opened as Orange Star Soldiers extended their arms to open the way to the room ahead. The room was basked in a bright light from the ceiling fans, which were designed out of a strong wood and also had elegant carvings. The lights that were fixed to the center of the six fans were the only source of light in the room. The walls were plain white, with only a few wall plants which were growing beautifully to give it some flavor. In the middle of the room was a sturdy wooden table, which was carved from the finest wood in Omega Land. The chairs which were set around the table were also made from the robust wood, and their backs were designed with style in mind. At the head of the table was a small podium. While the podium was not made of the same wood, it was carved with the best engravings and designs to make up for it. The floor was covered with light blue carpeting, which was soft when you stepped on it.

Around the table sat the other commanding officers, who were staring at their Blue Moon comrades. Sitting closest to them on their left was a large man in a yellow uniform. He had dark shades on, which shined in the light like his teeth and his bare head did. He had a scar I the shape of an x on his forehead. The brown suspenders he wore connected to his belt in the rear and front. Two small pouches lay on the belt, buttoned closed and towards the sides of his shirt. The top of his uniform was also buttoned closed, but looks as if it were about to burst from the tension. There was white wrapping on his legs, which were supposedly his socks and black shoes which was the only item of clothing which wasn't under strain. In his right hand was a donut, which had a large bite taken out of it. The CO was easily recognized as 'Lightning' Grimm of Yellow Comet.

Across from him was another man, with a long, thin mustache. His brown hair was topped with a green cap, which sat snugly on the top of his head. He had a green uniform on to symbolize which nation he was from. It was covered with a hard, glossy armor piece which reached around his neck, down the sides of his pants to his knees, and around his waist. A brown belt tied the armor around his waist, and his arms and back was concealed behind a large, green trench coat with a red inside. The bottom of his green pants was tucked into his brown boots. Javier was always the gentlemen of the COs, and was also as easily recognized as Grimm.

Next to Javier was a red-headed woman who was also in a green uniform. Her uniform was clean and smoothed to perfection. A black belt wrapped around her waist, and was topped off with a gold buckle. The bottom of her pants was neatly tucked into her black boots. Red markings on her shoulders were party covered by the green collar of her jacket. On the inside she wore a white, collared shirt which peered above the uniform. She wore a black tie under the collar, which went formally underneath the jacket's front. Like Javier, she was sitting as if she was at a very formal meeting, which it was. She was none other then Jess, instrumental in winning the second and third wars.

Across from Jess sat an almost pale white girl in her teens. Her black hair grew outwards, forming a clump of hair which didn't look too well kept, but neat anyways. She had a black top on and had a matching pair of black shorts. She wore black leggings which were also tucked into her dark boots. Her arms were masked inside her large trench coat, which was left open in the front. She didn't sit like the other COs, but sat more casually. She had both feet on the table while she leaned back, with only two of the chair's legs supporting her weight. Her arms acted like a cushion for her head as she leaned back on the chair. Everyone knew her as Lash, former enemy in the second and third wars, but now an ally.

Rachel stood at the head of the table, right behind the podium with her hands gripping its sides. Next to Jess sat Jake, with his headphones off for once. That still didn't keep him from turning up the music, so that the music bounced around the walls of the room. Although muffled, the music was clear and the beat of hard rock could be picked out. There were two more seats that were neatly pushed in next to Jake. There were two more empty seats between Lash and a mysterious man of which the Blue Moon COs did not know of. The person had a dark green uniform on and his uniform had a lime green symbol of a quasar, which was also on his cap. His black boots were slightly overlapped by the top of his pants. He had a lime green officer's cap on his head, and on his shoulders were black chevrons with three golden stars. He was in his early twenties, a bit older then Jake. His blue eyes were staring at them, just like the others.

"Glad to see you could all make it," Rachel stated smiling at them. "Please have a seat, we're about to begin."

"Glad to know we didn't miss a thing yet," Sasha stated as she sat down next to Lash. Colin came over and sat in between Sasha and the mystery man. Grit wandered over and sat down in the chair next to the podium, leaving a chair in-between himself and Jake for Rachel if she needed to sit. Jake knew Rachel was about to speak, so he turned off his music and put the headphones away.

"Before I begin, I would like to thank all of you who have come to this meeting," Rachel started. "I know you've all probably had busy schedules, but thank you all for coming."

"It's not a problem Rach," Jess stated. "We're all interesting as to why this meeting was called, I'm sure."

"Yeah, like who's this guy?" Lash asked pointing a finger at the dark green clad officer. He looked back at Lash with a raised eyebrow, then back at Rachel casually.

"He's the reason this meeting was called," She replied, standing up and looking across the table. "Yesterday, at nineteen hundred hours, Jake found him and a group of lime green soldiers washed up on the shore. Most of his soldiers were injured, and are now recuperating in our hospital nearby. As to the reason he's here, he'll have to answer that."

With that, Rachel nodded to him, and walked over to her seat and sat down. The eyes of the room watched as the man got up and walked over to the podium. He stood behind it, eyes closed, as the COs watched expectantly for his speech. He then opened his eyes and cleared his throat.

"My name is Vassili Ivanhovant of the Lime Quasar Armed Forces," The man started strongly. "My comrades and I have been traveling far from our nation to try and find help. Out nation has been at war with Violet Sun ever since they attacked us in a brutal invasion four years ago. I've come here with a group of my soldiers to try and get help, but was ambushed by a squadron of Violet Sun fighters. They attacked without mercy, making sure no one survived. Luckily they missed some of my men and I who were hiding under pieces of our wrecked transport copter. We washed ashore the same day, and I have to thank Orange Star for their aid and hospitality."

"Don't mention it, we're always willing to help people in need," Jake replied. "So there have been more countries we've never even known about lurking in other areas?"

"Correct," Vassili replied. "But Violet Sun and Lime Quasar aren't the only other nations you've never heard about. We have come into contact with gold and brown forces, but in a peaceful manner. It's very rare we see them, but we know there are probably more countries out there. What I came here to do was to ask for assistance in our war. Lime Quasar has taken heavy casualties and we're on the verge of defeat."

"So you're asking us for aid in a war after we've just gotten out of a war ourselves?" Grimm asked, taking another bite out if his donut and chewing on it.

"That's what I thought," He stated. "You don't have to send us aid, but it would be very much appreciated if you do."

"We don't really have that much left after the third war. The Bolt Guard has purged most of our resources, literally," Javier stated. "Anything we have is strictly for self defense kind sir."

"N-No mean to go against what everyone else is s-saying, but I would like to come and help you guys out!" Colin said a little shaky.

"So you're going to help them out Colin?" Sasha asked. "Well if that's the case, I'm coming with you. I can't let my little brother go alone."

"I'll help out also," Jake volunteered, "I'd be glad to help out a country in aid. As long as you guys have units and factories left, I'll help you guys out a lot!"

"We can't really spare any units for you guys. The best we can do is to find some transport copters and some escorts so you can get back to your country," Rachel pointed out. "We can only send COs to help out in the war effort, we can't send units yet."

"Do you think we're rushing into this a bit?" Grimm asked questionably. "I mean, we're going into a war without even knowing the first thing about either side. For all we know, Lime Quasar and this guy could be our true enemies!"

"Grimm has a point," Jess agreed, "We don't even know this guy and yet we're sending three of our guys over to help in a war we've never even heard of."

"It's true, you guys don't have any means of information on us or the war," Vassili agreed, surprising most of the other COs. Vassili gave out a long sigh, "It's your choice whether to trust me or not, but I'll need transportation home either way with your permission."

"I can trust this guy," Jake stated. "I can see it in his eyes."

"What are you talking about Jake?" Lash asked. "See it in his eyes? The only things I see in his eyes are his pupils!"

"I mean I can see there's something in his eyes that tells me he's not lying," Jake replied. "Either way, I'm going with him."

"And I'm going too," Colin declared strongly. "A-And I'm sure my big sister still wants to come."

"Of course I do Colin," Sasha agreed. "Now, if you'll please guys, we need some transportation."

"I reckon I could get you guys some transport copters and battle copters to get over to this Lime Quasar," Grit said with his accent. "I like this guy, he looks very trustworthy."

"Alright, it's settled then," Rachel declared. "Jake, Sasha and Colin will head off to Lime Quasar using Blue Moon Transport copters. We'll send aid once we're able to get muster up enough to be of use. I declare this meeting closed, thank you all for coming."

All the COs got up and pushed their chairs back in. Grimm had wiped off the crumbs of his donut from off his uniform and walked out of the room. Javier had helped Jess up from her chair in the gentlemen way and led her out of the room like a gentleman should. Lash leaped up, just as her chair was about to fall. She regained her balance and with one hand, quickly grabbed the chair before it fell and placed it back up. She slid it under the table and followed Grimm, Jess and Javier out of the room. Rachel packed up her little folder, and slung it under her arm. She walked out of the room and let out a long sigh as she exited the room. They had walked over to Vassili who was smiling at them. Grit wandered over to where they were, and chuckled.

Grit laughed, "Well, we don't know you, yet we're sending some of our best COs to help you out. I trust you well though. I'm counting on you to bring Colin, Jake and Sasha back to us alright?"

"I won't let you down, sir," Vassili stated and saluted.

"Aw shucks, I don't need another Colin to salute me," He joked as he laughed. "I'm not your superior, so knock off the military stuff alright?"

"As you wish then," Vassili replied as he dropped his hand to his side. He watched as Grit began walking away, then stopped and turned back.

"I'll have the transports ready in a jiffy, but for now why don't you get to know Colin, Sasha and Jake over here?"

Vassili turned his attention back to the three unknown COs who had just volunteered to help him. "Thanks for volunteering to help me."

"No problem," Jake stated. "I'm Jake; it's awesome to meet you."

"Thanks. I remember you from the beach, you're the one who saved me and my soldiers," Vassili recalled as he smiled. "I own you a lot, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Jake said scratching the back of his head with a cheesy smile on. "Oh, this lady next to me is Sasha, and her little brother Colin is the one next to her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vassili," Sasha greeted with a nod.

"S-Same here, it's a r-real pleasure to m-meet you!" Colin said in a shaky voice. Sasha looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to be afraid Colin, he's not going to hurt you or anything," Sasha assured him as he calmed down considerably.

"Sorry sis, I'm just a little n-nervous when I meet new people," Colin stated as he calmed down.

"Yeah, I won't do a single thing bad to nay of you. It's a pleasure to meet you all, and thanks for volunteering to help me and my country out," He stated to all three of them.

"Your transport copters will be arriving in about an hour you guys," Rachel said as she popped her head into the room. Her head disappeared as she walked away from the room.

"Don't mind Rachel, she's always busy so it's rare you'll get to have a nice, long chat with her," Jake explained to Vassili who was staring at the door. He looked back at Jake and nodded. "So how's Lime Quasar like?"

* * *

The night was alive as lights from the base lit the surrounding forest, stirring up the wildlife. Nocturnal animals stared in interest as the wind began to pick up. The whirling of blades above echoed through the forest as the gusts of wind got stronger. Above, four transport copters were basked with light from spotlights as they landed in the building's parking lot. In the lot still sat the transports of the four nations, with their drivers sitting on top, staring at the transport copters. The COs had walked out onto the parking lot which was now alive with action. The sounds of crickets and cicadas were drowned out by the whirling of the helicopters' rotors and the sounds of men moving back and forth along the pavement. The helicopters touched down softly as the sliding doors of the first copter opened up. Grit had rushed out towards the copter, and began to talk to the pilot while keeping his hat on. He nodded and continued speaking for a bit longer before he turned back and ran back to the other COs.

"The injured Lime Quasar troops are in the last two copters, and the others are in the second. The first copter will transport Jake, Colin, Sasha and Vassili," Grit explained to the others. "Now you guys go on now, and good luck!"

"Alright, thank you so much you guys, I appreciate all your help," Vassili said to all of them.

"Your welcome and good luck on winning the war," Rachel said to them.

"I don't completely trust you until I fight you, but I can trust you won't do any wrong to us," Grimm said to Vassili. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you win!"

"Don't get killed by some losers now!" Lash said laughing. "We don't want you guys getting killed!"

"May victory be your steed!" Javier exclaimed simply and affectively.

"Good wishes to all of you, and come back to us alive alright?" Jess yelled over the ever growing noise of activity.

"Thanks you guys," Vassili said loudly, "and I won't let you down."

"I promise I'll return perfectly fine," Sasha

Colin waved to the other COs, "I'll be back to see you guys again!"

"We'll see you later!" Jake said as he followed Vassili, Sasha and Colin to the first copter.

"Jake!" Rachel yelled.

Jake turned around to see Rachel walk up to him. She looked him straight in the eyes and said softly, yet so clearly, "Be careful."

"I will," Jake replied before turning around and getting into the first copter. A Blue Moon soldier shut the door from the outside, then turned around and ran towards the APCs, his uniform blowing around from the strong winds. The blades of the transport helicopters sped up and the helicopters slowly began to hover off the ground. The lead helicopter turned ninety degrees and sped off, the other copters following closely behind. Rachel continued to watch as the helicopters flew off, the noise dying down. As the noise of the helicopters died completely, the cicadas and crickets noise returned, and nature's noises resumed control of the area. The lights slowly died as well as the spotlights were turned off. Complete darkness swallowed the area, but the building remains the only illuminated structure. Rachel's hand lay at her heart for a few seconds before she brought her arm to her side. She turned around and walked back to the other COs.

"Lovebirds," Grimm chuckled as Rachel passed by. "You two have such good chemistry; I'm surprised you didn't go with him."

"Like I said during the final battle with Von Bolt Grimm, Stow it," Rachel said while walking into the building.

"Just leave her alone Grimm, you don't know what she's going through right now," Jess said while looking back at Rachel.

"Alright, alright," Grimm agreed. "I just wonder, you think this war could be bigger then we think?"

"Possibly," Jess pondered. "Let's just hope this war won't turn out to be as big as the other three."

* * *

Inside, Rachel sat at her desk over a bunch of new paperwork. She gave out a long sigh as she began reading the report on her desk. The desk itself was topped with a fine, green material, which was soft to the touch but hard enough to write on. The desk was carved from a fine wood, and had simple designs on it. The smell of perfume leaked from her wooden dresser which was next to her bed. The dressers also had simple designs on it, and had three big compartments for her stuff. Her closet doors were closed, and were white and plain like the rest of the walls. The brass door knobs on the closet and door matched equally, and had a simple key lock on them. The ceiling fan turned slowly, sending a small breeze of cool air circling around the room. The lamps on her desk and on her dresser were designed simply and the basic shape of any ordinary lamp. The light which filtered through their covers lit the room dimly. A small, blue couch lay next to the door and the desk, and was there if she needed just a bit of time to sit and think. It was a leather couch, and above it was a window which was covered with blue curtains made from a soft fabric. Another glass door was covered by a blue curtain. It led to the balcony, which had a stone railing that overlooked a lake in the woods.

Rachel gave out another long sigh as she continued to do her paperwork. Her eyes weary eyes wandered from her paperwork to one of the three pictures that lay on her desk. She looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of her older sister, Nell, and herself. Nell wore a purple dress and she had a red one on. They were hugging each other and laughing. She hadn't seen her sister before the beginning of the third war, and missed her a lot. Her eyes then wandered to the second picture. This picture was taken at the party to celebrate the end of the third war. It had Jess, Javier, Grimm, Eagle, Sami, and the others all posing for a group picture. The same picture hung in the long hall leading to the room they had the meeting earlier. Rachel recalled that day and gave another long sigh. She looked at the third, which was taken during the after war party. In the picture, she and Jake were together, just them alone. They weren't hugging or anything, but just simply holding each other's hand and smiling, but that's what made Rachel's heart yearn for more. She remembered telling Jake that he was like a little brother to her, but he knew very well he meant more to her. She knew exactly what her heart wanted, and she wanted it so badly herself. But she just couldn't find the courage to tell him.

She sighed again and looked at the picture with sad eyes and whispered, "Oh Jake, if only I could tell you."

She then buried her head in her arms and fell into a deep sleep. The lights were on a timer, and they shut off a while after she fell asleep. But even after the lights dimmed and shut off, the picture on her desk, the one of Jake and herself, still shined brightly in the darkness, like a ray of a light in her forlorn heart.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter two. Tell me, how did you guys like it? I'll try and update every Sunday, so stay tuned in alright? Thanks for reading all, and a review would be nice! No flames, those will just be ignored, and deleted if it's anonymous. Thanks!

**_Naval Ace_**


	3. Act of War

Aw man, you guys are such great reviewers. You've completely revived my inspiration, and this fic will definitely continue to go on….unless I kick the bucket or something, but that's unlikely. I'll use all the advice you guys are giving me, and I have read through my fics more then once through, but sometimes I miss little minor things. But thank you all for your great reviews! I'm only fourteen yet I'm writing like this scares me! But yet I think I found my career; making books and stories! Also, I increased the rating of the story by one because I tend to write the more mature stuff often. You know the blood stuff, but no cursing really. But enough of this rambling, time for the good part:

* * *

**Chapter 2: Act of War**

The night sky above watched over the calm ocean below. The stars sparkled in the dark sky, like small lanterns in a dreary room of darkness. The world stood still over this area, time never moving for a second. A lone seagull floats above the surface of the water, and like a rock in the middle of a grassy field it sits there. It gazes across the mounds of water rolling by, gently bringing it up and down on the salty sea. For miles, it was the same portrait to be painted. The calm seas were never to be interrupted on this calm night. But fate and war had a date that night, and four, blue helicopters soon appeared on the dark horizon. With small lights and the swirling of metal blades, the helicopters moved ever closer. The seagull spread its wings and took to the skies, flying away from the approaching grasp of the sound. With their vibrations rippling the water below, the helicopters skimmed the surface of the water, heading towards the island formation known as Lime Quasar.

Inside, the steady hum of the copter's engines was muffled by the metal. The vibrations were felt throughout the helicopter, gently rocking the copter's innards. There were only eight, metal seats on the helicopter for the passengers, all of which were occupied. The back four held Lime Quasar soldier, all of which were asleep. One of them snored softly with his mouth open, facing the ceiling. The other three sat with their arms crossed and heads lowered, sleeping silently. In the front four seats sat the four commanding officers. Vassili sat staring out at the endless sea, thinking to himself about the situation his country was in. Sasha was also staring out at the sea, not able to get any sleep. Resting his head on he arm was Colin, fast asleep. His hands clutched his cap and the top of his uniform was unbuttoned. Jake's headphones were on his ears, playing assorted rock music as he slept. Every now and then, Sasha and Vassili would here Jake mumble something in his sleep, sometimes even stuff about some sort of smack down soup.

Vassili got up and made his way to the pilot of the copter. Resting his hand on the sleeping copilot's seat, Vassili looked out at the sea ahead. The pilot, taking notice of Vassili, turned to look at him, then turned back to follow his course. Vassili looked hard out at the horizon, as if he were trying to find a single name in a long phone book. He sighed hard and closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity, before he opened them again, and continued searching. Then, when he was looking to the left, at the corner of his right eye he saw his wish. On the horizon was a group of small silhouettes, rising from the horizon as small mountain peaks, barely noticeable in the dark sky. He smiled as the shadows grew taller and more dark islands began to appear. As the shadows became clear, the island clusters were revealed, but not in the way Vassili would have liked.

On the islands, small red and yellow dots speckled the islands to the left. Lines of light flew through the sky above the islands as they grew closer to their destination. Little outlines of small aircraft were moving about over the islands, and small warships lit up as their main guns fired. Slowly, as the group came closer, the sounds of war entered through the small crack of the aircraft. Battleship's guns roared ahead as the sounds grew ever louder. Colin was awakened by a loud burst of shells from a bombardment on one of the islands. Jake woke up, hearing the echoes of aircraft and more helicopters. The other soldiers and the copilot also woke up when the noise grew louder and louder, blocking out all other sounds. The Omega Land COs walked up behind Vassili and looked past him at the growing scene of violence known as war. The helicopter shook, taking most of the passengers off guard. It shook again, as the passengers searched for why it was shaking. Ahead, a cruiser cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. Its antiaircraft guns poised to fire at the helicopters. Flame erupted from the guns as the helicopters shook again, tracers flying past them.

"Hold on tight, sir, we're going to try and ditch this cruiser," the pilot stated as he pushed the joystick further forward. As the commanding officers sat down, the helicopter lurched forward and tilted to the right, trying to avoid the cruiser.

The remaining helicopters followed the first ones lead, one splitting off to act as a decoy. The cruiser sped towards the main group of helicopter, while at the same time engaging the lone copter. The starboard aircraft guns aimed towards the lone copter. The helicopter made difficult maneuvers, shaking off the ant air guns which were trying to aim directly at the aircraft. Not able to get a lead on the aircraft, the cruiser aimed its surface to air missile launcher at the helicopter. A top flap opened and the missile ripped out of the battery. Tearing through the cool night sky, the missile flew towards the helicopter, adjusting its flight so it would smash into the main compartment. The helicopter desperately tried to lose the lock of the SAM missile, but to no avail. The lone helicopter didn't stand a chance against the missile, and it was incinerated in a large ball of fire. With the lone copter destroyed, the cruiser continued to chase down the remaining helicopters. But by the time the cruiser got back on course, the other transport copters were far out of range.

"Brave souls, they won't be forgotten. I'll try and get us to that island, sir! Just hope some of your troops arrive to lend us a hand." The pilot yelled over nearby explosions. The helicopters sped towards the closest island, dodging anti aircraft fire along the way. More cruisers spotted the aircraft and made a jump to try and catch them. The group of four cruisers on the right was joined by a squadron of aircraft on the left. Both groups were planning to hit the copters in a pincer move. The helicopters edged forward, desperate to try and make it through the closing gap ahead of them. All seemed lost as the cruisers pointed their anti aircraft weaponry at the copters, and the fighters began their decent. An explosion destroyed one of the cruisers, splitting it in half. The two halves began to sink as crew jumped from the burning wreckage. Another cruiser erupted in flame and was hit with more shells. The fighters descending upon the helicopters soon found themselves the targets as lime aircraft streaked through the sky, smoke trails and missiles ahead of them. The missiles slammed into some of the violet aircraft, and the remaining jets broke off from their attack run.

"Well I'll be, and I thought things like this only happen in the movies," Jake stated as he watched the lime aircraft skim through the sky, chasing off the violet aircraft. The cruisers were soon retreating as well, and lime warships soon appeared from behind the sinking cruisers. The lime destroyers moved through the waters, but soon, the copters found they still weren't out of trouble yet. Now I was the lime destroyers aiming their own antiaircraft arsenal at the copters. Soon static came through the radio, and the copilot tried to find a better frequency. The message got clearer and the voice was understandable as a clear voice came over the radio.

"This is the Lime Quasar Island Guard to unidentified blue aircraft, identify yourselves or you will be shot down."

Getting up from his seat, Vassili jumped for the radio and snagged the com link from the side. He placed the ear piece to his ear and said, "This is Major General Vassili to Lime Quasar Island Guard, do not shoot, we are allied aircraft."

"Commander Vassili! It's good to know you're back, sir. We'll escort you back to the main land, sir," The voice over the radio declared.

The lime destroyers pointed their guns away from the copters and sped towards them to provide escort. The destroyers steamed towards the copters as the copters grew closer. Before the destroyers could reach the copters, a rattling explosion shook the first copter violently. The other three were going down from hits to their sides, and an enemy cruiser to the left was the reason why. The alarm on the copter went off, blotting out softer noises. The red light from the alarm tinted the helicopter's contents with a bit of red. Flame spit through the small cracks in the back of the helicopter and the helicopter started its decent. The four COs were tossed backwards, hitting the cold metal floor. As the helicopter shook, the COs slowly got up and cautiously got back into their seats. Colin gripped the arms of his chair and nailed his eyes shut. He grit his teeth, and then bit his lower lip as he suppressed screaming in pure terror. Jake held on to his chair and watched as the pilot tried to direct them onto a nearby island. The island grew ever closer, but so did the surface of the dark water, which licked its greedy lips. The helicopter continued on its spiraling path, edging onward in an attempt to reach the shores of the island. The island grew ever closer, and the helicopter started to shake even more violently then before. The COs closed their eyes as the helicopter came feet from the water's surface and the beach.

The last few seconds seemed like hours as the helicopter barely missed the water, and came slamming into the beach. The windows in the helicopter shattered and the glass came flying everywhere. The helicopters blades dug into the sand like eager moles, and the front of the copter forced itself a foot under. The passengers were thrown about like rag dolls as the helicopter came to rest on top of the soft sand. Smoke began to fill the copter as the small fires in the back began to spread. The Lime Quasar soldiers lay dead in the back of the helicopter, killed by the force of the blast. Vassili was lying face down on the floor, blood trickling from a large cut on his upper arm. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he got a look at his surroundings. The alarm had been smashed, cutting off the sound and light. Vassili groaned in pain as he got up on his injured arm and looked about the helicopter. Near him, Sasha and Colin lay on the ground, unhurt. Jake had a small cut on his leg from some glass that scraped him, but remained unhurt from the fall to the floor. The pilot and copilot were dead, they had smashed through the front of the helicopter, and their bodies lay in front of the helicopter, surrounded by glass and other debris.

Jake slowly stirred and got up slowly. Coughing from the smoke, he looked around and saw Vassili checking around the copter. He then looked at Sasha and Colin on the ground near him. Sasha groaned as she slowly got up, recovering from the fall. She looked over to her side and gasped as she saw her little brother lying there. She quickly picked him up, and turned him over. She then started to shake him gently in her arms, as his eyes slowly opened. He slowly got up and rubbed his head, groaning in pain and agony. He looked around and reached for his cap which lay nearby. He picked it up and placed it firmly on his head.

"Thanks, sis," Colin said gratefully, smiling at his sister.

"Your welcome, Colin," Sasha replied then looked at Jake. Jake slowly got up and coughed again from the smoke. Placing his hand over his mouth, Jake motioned for them to follow him. Vassili had pried the door open with a loud scraping noise, but soon jumped out of the copter. Flames started to surround the entrance as the three COs jumped out of the copter. They looked ahead to see Vassili on the sand in front of them. Vassili looked back and motioned for them to get over to him. When they arrived, they ducked and the copter detonated behind them. The COs covered their heads as debris flew overhead, missing their heads my millimeters. The flames from the copter burst into the sky, a plume of smoke following close behind. Vassili slowly got up with sand sticking to his clothing. He quickly brushed it off and got a good look at the surroundings.

Tropical trees rose from the sand, gently blowing in the wind. The skies lit up in patches of explosions, light streaking across the sky following aircraft. The sounds of guns firing and explosions echoed in the distance. Off shore, the destroyers were being engaged by the enemy cruiser, accompanied by a battleship. The waves smashed into the beach, and a storm off shore threatened the battle. Lightning erupted from the sky on the horizon, lighting up the distance. More lightning streaked the sky as the storm began to build up in strength relatively fast. Nearby islands exploded with action as flames jet upwards from explosions. Tracers filled the skies and the yells of men nearby was heard over the rumbling of war. Vassili realized the voices were starting to grow closer, and it seemed as though they might be captured soon. Vassili pulled out a pistol and slipped a fresh magazine into it. Pulling the slide back and releasing, he motioned for the others to stay low.

Running across the beach, Vassili hid behind a rock. The rough surface rubbed against his uniform, damaging some of the threading. A palm tree above cast a shadow upon him, concealing him in the darkness. He cursed under his breath as he realized his lime cap was illuminated by the moon's light. He looked back and cursed more when he realized the light of the helicopter's fire was lighting the beach, revealing the three COs on the beach. Lightning flashed briefly, and Vassili saw figures roaming the side of the beach. Pointing his pistol towards the shadows to his left, Vassili fought to keep his rising heartbeat down. The adrenaline slowly built up in him, making his extended arm shake, throwing off the pistol's aim. Steps in the sand grew ever closer to him, and he breathed in sharply. A foot came down on his right, and a figure soon appeared in the darkness. Vassili slowly pointed the pistol towards the person, trying not to make any noise to alert him. His hand shook from fear, and time slowed down. His vision became a little blurry as he tried to keep the pistol pointed straight. A bolt of lightning erupted from the sky, and a roar of thunder soon followed after. The light flashed the figure's image for a split second, showing off a Lime Quasar uniform. Vassili exhaled with relief, dropping his arm and pistol to his side. The soldier heard this and pointed his gun at Vassili. Lightning flashed again, and another clap of thunder sounded after. The lightning lit up Vassili's face, and the soldier realized who it was and lowered his weapon.

"Commander Vassili! You're back!" the soldier stated in shock and relief. The soldier exhaled, and then held his hand out to help the commander up.

Taking the soldiers hand, Vassili pulled himself up and brushed the sand off his pants, saying, "I've returned alright, and I've brought some commanding officers from other countries to aid us." Motioning towards the center of the beach near the helicopter, the soldier looked over and saw a few heads above the sand.

"The situation in our land is getting desperate, sir. We still have a foot hold on this island but the enemy is slowly gaining ground. My men and I will escort you back to the underground docks and get you over to the mainland, sir," The soldier said, then waved towards the other side of the beach. In an instant, more Lime Quasar men, the figures Vassili saw before, came running up to them in numbers. There was at least a whole platoon of men now where they were. The Omega Land COs had also come over, seeing it was safe by the number of Lime Quasar troops.

"Is the enemy nearby?" Jake asked curiously after hearing a short burst of machine gun fire behind them.

"The enemy is very close to our position, lad. Its best we head for the underground docks immediately," the soldier stated, and then motioned for his platoon to start moving. "Keep up with us; we wouldn't you to fall into enemy hands now."

The group started into a run, following the soldier into the dense tropical forest. Running past trees and ducking under low hanging branches, gunshots and yelling started to get louder. As the group began to move faster and faster, it got hard for the tired and hurt COs to keep up. Large trees soon appeared as they reached the middle of the forest. Vines hugged to the trees like a mother to its baby, and rose up the trees as skyscrapers. Not paying attention, Colin tripped on one of the small roots sticking out of the ground. Quickly getting back up, he picked up his hat and kept running. Sasha slowed down to make sure her brother caught up, then continued running alongside him. A few Lime Quasar soldiers also slowed down to accompany the two COs and to watch the rear for enemies. Passing the center of the forest, they headed into the last part of the woods, whish led to the island's only mountain. This large mountain was clearly seen through the openings in the canopy of tree branches. Its dark figure rose from the island, casting its dark shadow across the already black landscape.

As the group continued towards the mountain, the sounds of battle grew ever louder. As they neared the mountain, parachutes and packs were found littering the forest canopy. Jake continued running, and watching all around him. That's when his eyes caught a dead violet soldier, still attached to his parachute. He was strung up ten feet from the ground, his head down and his eyes open. Jake looked away from the devil and back towards the path. The path opened up to a large dirt opening. Lime Quasar soldiers stood at the opening, shooting at violet soldiers to the left. To their right, the forest opened up to the sea. A massive sea battle was going on towards the other islands, with battleships and aircraft roaring into battle. The lime soldiers in the entrance fought to protect the entrance from the ever growing number of enemy soldiers on the forest covered ridge to the left. Flame erupting from the barrels of the groups' guns, the soldiers took off into battle to help their comrades defend the entrance. Ducking behind a small, nearby crag, the COs waited with the group's leader. The leader was peering out, watching his troops assault the enemy. Frag grenades exploded in the area, and bayonets and guns clashed in the all out brawl.

"Alright, the enemy seems distracted. It's a reckless move, but while we have them preoccupied, you lads should head over to the entrance. Stay in cover though, wouldn't want those violet vandals to get you," The sergeant stated as he fired a few rounds into a nearby violet soldier. "Move through the trees to the right until you reach the cliff, then make a long dash for the entrance, sir. Good Luck."

The group got up and followed Vassili into the edge of the forest. Crouching down, they followed Vassili through thick bushes near the trees. They crouched lower when bullets flew overhead, hitting the trees nearby. The move through the cover seemed like an eternity, but they reached a bunch of small rocks at the edge. Vassili looked around the rocks cautiously. Seeing the Lime Quasar troops still protecting the entrance, Vassili looked back as the group. The smell of gunpowder filled the air, along with a dark smoke. The smoke was hardly noticeable through the darkness, until flashes of lightning lit them brightly. The wind had started to pick up, and drops of water began to fall. Looking up for a moment, Vassili looked back at the entrance, then towards the others.

"Okay guys, this is it. We make a long, fast dash for the entrance," Vassili explained clearly. "Ready?"

"S-Sasha, I-I'm s-s-scared," Colin said hugging her sister, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry Colin, we'll make it through and we'll be safe. Don't cry now, it's alright," Sasha said while cradling him to try and calm him down.

"Yeah Colin, we'll be alright, we've been through a lot worse," Jake stated trying to raise his spirits.

"Well t-the other t-t-times, w-we weren't b-being s-shot at," Colin said still a little shaken up.

"Don't worry Colin, nothing will happen to you, I assure you," Vassili said to him, nodding his head.

"A-alright, let's go," Colin said calming down, then letting go of his sister and preparing to run.

"We all ready?" Vassili asked, getting all nods in agreement. "Okay, one, two, three, and, GO!"

The group took off, running towards the entrance as fast as their feet could carry them. Some bullets flew by them, missing them by inches. The group ran fast towards the entrance, Jake running the fastest and reaching the entrance before the others. Sasha soon followed dafter Jake, ducking into the entrance. Behind them, Vassili and Colin were running through the kicked up dirt, as bullets hit the ground around them. Colin coughed from the dirt being pushed into the air, and then fell over again as he lost his footing. Sasha looked out in horror as her brother fell down. Jake looked on as well and was just about to run out and get him. But Sasha grabbed his arm and shook her head, saying clearly yet silently don't for his own safety. Vassili, however, saw Colin fall half way to the entrance, and quickly turned back and ran for him. Ducking down and picking up Colin with his arms, Vassili barely missed a bullet as he clambered back up. Running for the entrance again, Colin in arms, Vassili made his fastest run to the cave. As bullets kicked up around him, he made it into the save entrance, unscathed along with a relieved Colin.

"Thank you so much, Vassili!" Sasha thanked as he put Colin down on his feet.

Brushing off the dirt on his uniform, Vassili grinned and nodded to her. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked over at a happy Colin who said enthusiastically, "You saved my life! Thank you!"

"No problem Colin," Vassili said grinning at him. "I'd do anything to help my new friends."

"Good to see you made it," Another soldier said coming up to them. He adjusted the rifle sling which held his rifle to his back and looked back at them. "We'd better get underground before we lose the docks, hurry now."

* * *

The wind began to blow fiercely as lightning and thunder raged in the cloudy skies above. The rain poured down with the intensity of the sun, and the wind howled its evil cry as it swept through the islands. The unexpected storm encircled the island cluster, causing damage to almost everything in it. But surprisingly, the skies over Violet Sun were crystal clear. The smog and smoke from the factories had disappeared, but the waters around still remained dark and polluted. The large, urban island lay quiet, with not a sound anywhere. The troops were all resting and the factories had closed for the night. Transports were returning to pick up more troops, who awaited their arrival at the docks. In the darkened city, lay a large spire, reaching high into the sky. At the top, a large disc was speared by the large spine. The lights from the windows were colored an unusual dark blue, and illuminated eerily into the night. Inside, it was revealed to be the command center for all activity in the island. Violet soldiers ran back and forth between monitors, gathering data and entering info into the logs. In the shadows, a dark figure sat in his tall chair. 

A tall woman stood next to her with hair of fire. Her skin was a pale white, and she stood tall in her dark black uniform. She licked her red lips with her tongue as she watched the island cluster get consumed by the storm. Crossing her arms, Kindle continued to watch in delight. A smaller man, also pale white, stood with fiery red hair wrapped into a standing ponytail. His eyes were hidden by other red marking on his pale face, and he grinned with satisfaction. Koal had his arms at his side, hidden inside the long sleeves of his black uniform. A large spherical robot stood next to the small man. Its one eye slot fit a camera which it used to see. It had arms and legs like a human, attached from points on the metal body. Jugger scanned the battlefield, eagerly watching what would happen next. They were known in Wars World, as the Bolt Guard, and made infamous from their plan to suck Omega Land dry for their own needs.

"Oh darling, you really know to make your plan work, don't you?" Kindle asked, winking at the dark figure.

"Indeed I do, and I'm certainly glad the Bolt Guard could join me in my war against these infidels," the dark figure said, grinning.

"Oh anything for you darling," Kindle replied laughing. "I have a feeling you're not going to be like Sturm or Von Bolt. You seem a lot more able, a lot more powerful."

"Sensor readings indicate that he is the master. He is the one," Jugger said in his usual, robotic voice.

"Jugger, since when did you watch the Matrix?" Koal asked curiously.

"No answer necessary, initiating lie mode," Jugger said simply.

"Sir, we have captured the Lime Quasar Ballistic Missile Base you wanted," A Violet Sun soldier stated, bowing to the dark figure. "What would you like us to do now, sir?"

"Good. Now I want you to launch all the missiles from the base, at Macro Land. Hit all the major cities with at least one ballistic missile. I think I need some allies," The dark figure laughed evilly.

"Oh darling, that's so evil, and so ingenious," Kindle remarked also laughing.

* * *

The winds blew everywhere as the seas raged in anger. The wind howled viciously, blowing trees violently in their wrath. Lightning erupted from the sky, striking the water with sheer ferocity. The Thunder roared above, adding to the loud noises of war. In the underground docks, water smashed into the inside, sending the awaiting transports rocking back and forth in their ports. The COs waited inside the first transport, waiting for the captain to get the ship started. The ship was having engine problems, and having large waves slam into the ship wasn't helping the crew members trying to repair it. The water raced across the surface of the ship, worrying the crew and COs inside the bridge that the ship might take on water and sink before they could get out. 

"Do you have it fixed yet?" The captain yelled into the microphone to the lower decks.

"Almost got it, sir!" a voice came up in reply. As a wave smashed into the ship, it toppled the captain onto his back. Getting up, the captain heard, "Alright sir, we've got her running!"

"Then what are you waiting for, let's get out of here!" The captain yelled. The ship started up with a rumbling, then into a soft roar. Thunder and lightning clapped outside as the ship made its way, very slowly into the ocean. Large waves soon surrounded the ship, playing with it as if it were a toy boat. The ship rocked back and forth violently, almost tipping the ship completely over and capsizing. Everyone hung on for dear life as the ship rocked back and forth more violently then before. Ten suddenly, as soon as the storm appeared, it calmed down instantly. The clouds immediately began to open up, giving way to the night sky above. The rain washed off from the windows as everyone watched in awe at everything becoming so calm. The fury of the sea stopped instantly, and the lightning and thunder vanished with the storm. Looking around, the battle still raged on, but in a calm night sky, instead of a raging nightmare of a storm.

"Wow, it's a miracle," The captain exclaimed with relief.

"But this makes no sense!" Vassili stated clearly, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked one of the crew members. "Aren't you glad the storm's over?"

"I'm glad it's over, yes," Vassili replied to the soldier, "but don't you all find it strange how that storm suddenly appeared, then as quickly as it appeared, stopped like that?"

"Yeah, that is strange," Jake agreed. "I don't think any CO Power I know could do something like that, nor if any normal storm could do it."

"But if the storm is commanded by will, why did it stop now?" Colin wondered out loud.

"I think that's our answer," The captain stated pointing out at an island.

From the island, smoke trails soon rose above an island. The smoke trials followed closely behind their large, ballistic missiles, which flew upwards. Cutting into the night sky, the rockets flew upwards, then ever gently turned to the west, disappearing in the horizon. More missiles soon took off, flying towards the same direction ass the other missiles. The sound of their engines burning was muffled by the sounds of guns firing on the sea. The missiles continued to flood out of the island, until they stopped. The smoke trails expanded slowly, and then dispersed after the missiles had long gone. Watching the missiles fly far away, everyone stood in silence at what they just witnessed. No one could say anything as the transport moved through the water, towards the main island. Breaking the silence, Vassili exhaled sharply with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"Why would they fire those missiles?" Jake wondered after seeing them launch.

"And where are they heading to?" Sasha added to Jake's thought.

"I think I know where they're heading, but I hope I'm wrong," Vassili said, eyes still wide. He closed his mouth and looked back at the main island.

Above the ship, a few seagulls flew above. The battle still raged on around them, but the transporter was still a safe distance from the battle. The seagulls continued to follow the transport, and the devil still had his evil hand directing the course of the war.

* * *

Well, how did you all like it? Review please, and tell me. Again, sorry for the delay! 

_**Naval Ace**_


End file.
